The goal of the UC Davis Education and Information Transfer Core is to support the basic mission of the ADCC to conduct research on the neurobehavioral aspects of Alzheimer's disease through the following activities: 1) providing research training in Alzheimer's disease for academicians and researchers, 2) providing clinical training in Alzheimer's disease for a wide range of health care professionals, 3) creating mechanisms to foster the information transfer of important developments in Alzheimer's disease research from and between ADCC investigators, 4) promoting the activities of the ADCC within the University and the medical community, and 5) conducting outreach to underserved populations that have not been actively involved in Alzheimer's disease research. This Core will develop and coordinate integrated, multidisciplinary training opportunities for researchers, clinicians, and students that currently are not available in Northern California to expand the knowledge and understanding of the nature, scope, and impact of Alzheimer's disease on the part of current and future investigators and professionals. Similarly, the Core will implement and refine a system for the dissemination of information regarding current AD research efforts to researchers both on and off the UCD campus. Finally, the UC Davis ADCC will develop a multifaceted strategy to identify and enroll patients and controls for AD research from underserved populations, including minority, low-income, and rural groups. This Core will utilize the significant experience of the investigators in providing training and education to researchers and health care professionals as State of California Alzheimer's Disease Diagnostic and Treatment Centers, a State of California Academic Geriatric Resource Program, and the California Geriatric Education Center, yet will develop several new and unique programs to achieve its aims. A central focus of this effort will be the mutual exchange of information between researchers and practitioners to insure the greatest success in both research and training. In addition, all training, information dissemination, and outreach efforts will include evaluations to monitor their impact and improve their effectiveness. The UC Davis ADCC Education and Information Transfer Core is in a unique position to achieve these goals given the experience and expertise of the investigators and staff, the innovative training and information dissemination activities proposed, and the investigators history of conducting research and providing services to underserved communities.